Teodoro "Reiben" Nero
"This city is like a microwave. Bombarding you from every side with radiation, for years and years and years until you cook or pop. And once you think it is finished, once you think its over, the beeping starts. And it only stops when someone opens the door. I will open the door. I will silence it." Teodoro "Reiben" Nero Teodoro Tobias Nero came from an average family from an average part of town. Unfortunatelly, not being rich in the city meant being poor, and as such, the Nero family were relegated to the noisy, always under construction parts of town. Being born during the first revolution decade, Teodoro grew up seeing the fathers and mothers of his friends dying or being "disappeared" by the local law enforcement. This made him into a bitter child, with not only sadness for his friends, but anger for the injustice. Even when too young to understand what the revolutionaries were fighting for, Tobias could tell that his family and the vast majority of the neighboorhood were right: The world wasnt treating them fair, and they had to fight back. This changed when both his parents "disappeared." The thirst for justice of a sheltered 10 year old vanished, and his prime directive became survival. He managed to stay in the small family appartment for five years before the government confiscated it. After that, live in the streets was resumed to scavenging for food. After six months of homelessness, he found a few people like him: orphans of the dictatorship, thrown in the streets. They lived together in an abandoned building, some even working to pay for food. It was around that time that he adopted the name "Reiben". All the kids, from seven to twenty years old, had adopted a new name, a form of protection from their parents' fate, or maybe protecting their parents from any fate should the kids themselves be captured. It was also during that time that he first manifested his stand. The construction workers would never sleep. The majority of them were in fact not people, but machines, and the noise would drill holes and crack skulls as the orphans tried to sleep. The rage culminated one day when "Reiben" walked out and destroyed all the robots. The police swarmed the building once they found out the destruction, but all they could find was a single lonely black haired kid sleeping soundly on a cardboard bed. Once they tried to wake him up, Dark Disquiet manifested fully for the first time. The officers' cause of death was described as "Cardiac arrest." However, one of the cops had been implemented with a heart-bound, copper-net defibrilator. He fainted once his heart stopped, but was found alive by the medical response team hours later. After describing the kid to the entire police force of the city, he was found dead with a hole on his chest, his heart missing. The black haired kid was never found by the police, and after four years, the investigation has lost any force it had. Teodoro Tobias "Reiben" Nero is considered a wanted criminal, but no law enforcement, state or private, has ever acquired his name. Personality sample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample text Life Edit Prior to the events in "The Silent Dark" sample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample text During the events of "The Silent Dark" sample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample textsample text Notes, Trivia, Aditional Information